coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9410 (21st March 2018)
Plot A distraught Tyrone apologises to his daughter as she weeps. Fiz is forced to confess who the real culprit is. He's stunned that she's let Ruby take the blame. In a bid to prove his manhood, David roughly kisses Shona but when she starts to unbutton his jeans he panics and pulls the birthday spread off the table as he jumps back. He claims he's had a sudden attack of cramp. She wonders what's really wrong. Tyrone explodes at Fiz and they argue. They suddenly realise Hope has fled through the back door. Rosemary claims Richard feels guilty at the way he treated his mother when she died of dementia and he's put a curse on her family. Carla buttonholes Ali as he clocks off for the day and pressures him into coming back to the flat for wine and to talk about Michelle. He agrees with a degree of reluctance. Shona is annoyed that David has done nothing to prepare for the party. Chesney finds Hope in his house playing with Joseph and hears about the row two doors down. He summons his sister. Sally returns home and is delighted to find the new paper already up. She exults in being ahead in style. Fiz asks Chesney if she and Hope can stay for a couple of days but he refuses, scared for his son's safety with his niece. Harry's party is in full swing. Sally boasts about her paper. Audrey confesses that Maria found information on the web that shows Rosemary is a charlatan but it's now Gail's turn to disagree. David is thrown when Josh turns up with a present for Harry. Tyrone decides to stay with Kevin. Fiz cries. Josh quietly taunts David in the kitchen and he has to restrain himself from attacking him with a knife. Carla is unable to get through to Ali about Michelle. Ali admits he's always had a crush on Carla and kisses her. She doesn't resist. Having moved in with Ruby, Tyrone tells Kevin that he and Fiz are done. The party over, David comes downstairs with a packed bag and announces he's taking the children to see Martin before he emigrates. Shona is hurt when he says he's going without her. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Connor - Alison King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Joseph Brown until 3rd August 2018). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz confesses to Tyrone that Hope has been causing the recent problems; David's trauma causes issues with Shona; and Carla tries to get Ali to change his opinion of Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,486,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes